<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will never stop (or so he says) by tennssi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128417">i will never stop (or so he says)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi'>tennssi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Sex Talk, i mean i laughed like an idiot so maybe its humor idk h, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennssi/pseuds/tennssi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku understands Touma's song more than Touma understand Touma's song and Touma's the one who sang it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will never stop (or so he says)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Touma-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-Riku, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku pouts at him once and Touma feels like launching himself into outer space. How is this person so cute?! It’s not good for his heart. The fact that Riku is wearing nothing but Touma’s button up shirt with a part of his shoulder exposed as he presses himself against Touma on the bed does <em> not </em>help things.</p><p> </p><p>“Mou, why are you like this?” Riku whines.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” comes Touma’s sputtering reply, “What did I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I put so much effort to make you notice me; put on your favorite cologne, wear your shirt without anything underneath.” Riku enunciates his words by grinding against him as he straddles his hips which makes Touma swallow so hard he might as well have swallowed his entire tongue. Riku is <em> really </em>wearing nothing underneath that shirt - Touma could very well feel it against him. “And yet you won’t even give me what I want? What we both want?”</p><p> </p><p>Touma laughs nervously. “R-Riku, we’re still starting out as a couple...I don’t want to go too fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Touma-san!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku pounds his fists on Touma’s chest in frustration. “We’ve been on more dates than we can count that Tenn-nii and Iori have started to get bored following us - ,”</p><p> </p><p>“They were following us?!”</p><p> </p><p>“And after all those dates, the most you’ve given me is a chaste kiss.” Riku groans. “Without tongue!”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Riku saying those words without an ounce of shame only serves to fluster Touma further, who could feel his cheeks reddening. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want...something else than kisses?” Touma asks, “You don’t like them?”</p><p> </p><p>Riku looks at him for a moment as if in disbelief at what he said, before he sighs. “It’s not that. I love your kisses, Touma-san. I just...I want more than that. I’m ready and I give you full consent to do it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Touma blinks, clearly confused. “Do what?”</p><p> </p><p>Now, he gets an unimpressed stare. He doesn’t think he’s seen that look on Riku before. That expression reminds him that he and TRIGGER’s center are in fact, twins.</p><p> </p><p>“Touma-san, do you remember the lyrics to your solo song? The one you released for your birthday last year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Endless? Yeah, of course I do,” Touma answers, unsure where this is going.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku smiles, pleased. “Hm, then, do you remember the chorus? Here. I’ll sing it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Touma swallows heavily again when Riku leans forward so that their faces are inches away from each other. From where he sits against the bed headboard, he could see Riku’s bare chest peeking from the gaps of the shirt when the boy moves his body forward. Riku’s lips move near Touma’s ear, and he fights back a shiver when the boy sings the chorus in a whispery, perhaps even seductive voice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Baby once again, so touch me deep inside </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If our heart joins, I’ll never let go of you again </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Riku trails one hand down Touma’s chest as he sings, slipping his hand under his shirt to feel the hot skin underneath. He looks at Touma, flashing him a flirty smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Touma gulps, his heart beating a mile a minute, “Are you….?”</p><p> </p><p>“Touma-san,” Riku cooes, “I’m asking you to ‘touch me deep inside’.” He flutters his lashes again. “Do you not want to?”</p><p> </p><p>Touma stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he covers his face with his hands as he lets out a muffled groan. “Oh my <em> god, </em>Riku. You’re not good for my heart!” When he peeks through his fingers, he sees Riku merely giving him a sweet smile, clearly knowing the effect he has on Touma.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think Riku is this type of person, but clearly, he stands corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to…” Touma swallows <em> again. </em>“Have sex with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have sex with me. Fuck me. Make love to me. Mess in the sheets. Whatever you want to call it, Touma-san!” Riku says cheerfully, “If it means I can have you inside of me, you can call it whatever you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Riku.</p><p> </p><p>Riku is really not good for his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Touma-san,” Riku says again, bringing his back attention to him. There is a new hesitation on his face again. “You….don’t want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I want to!” Touma blurts out. Embarrassed at what he said but too late to turn back, Touma decides to push through. “I wanted to do it with you for a long time but I didn’t want to rush things. I also didn’t want to strain your body considering your condition but god, Riku.” He grips Riku’s shoulders. “I want to have sex with you so much. You have <em> no </em>idea.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since the whole conversation, it’s Riku’s turn to flush. </p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” he mumbles, “You could have asked.” He smiles at Touma, shyly this time. “I would have said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...I guess it’s better late than never.” Touma places a hand on Riku’s cheek, looking at him tenderly. “Riku...can I make love to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Riku whispers, “I would love nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>As if remembering something, his smile widens. “And you don’t have to worry about my body, Touma-san,” he says cheekily, “I’m an idol, after all. My stamina is higher than you think.” He says the last part with a wink, one hand moving to unbutton his shirt to reveal more of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Riku,” Touma groans, “You’ll be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Riku’s giggles are muffled when Touma finally covers his mouth with his own as he kisses him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>This time, with <em> plenty </em> of tongue.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Canon: Riku is sweet and innocent and probably cries at porn because he watches them for plot<br/>Me: y'all here sumn</p><p>Kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated and you can find me on Twitter at @tennssi0907 !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>